This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. All previously existing five microscope setups of the LFD have to be subjected to instrumental upgrading. Discriminators have to be displaced by constant fraction discriminators and new pre-amplifiers have to be installed on all instruments. These modifications are the prerequisite for the replacement of the detection electronics on all instruments. In addition to the microscope setups, various cuvette-based fluorometers for time-resolved fluorescence measurements await upgrading or will be newly assembled. All fluorometers shall be controlled by the new and user-friendly Windows-based control software of the company ISS in addition to optional control via the software package SimFCS, which is made available to the general public by our laboratory and used for instrument control and data acquisition and analysis of all microscope setups.